


Things he hates

by imera



Series: Halloween Drabble Day 2012 [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 09:02:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gilderoy hates cats</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things he hates

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Drabble Day challenge at hd-writers over at livejournal  
> Prompt #11 – Black cat

“I hate cats,” Gilderoy whispered to himself after an encounter with Mrs Norris. He hated cats because they were sneaky, quiet, and looked like they knew more than people believe they do. Gilderoy knew it was stupid, but he couldn’t help thinking that the cats knew he was fake.

What was worse than cats, was animagus’ who turned into cats. He had great respect for Minerva, but whenever he saw her in her animal form he couldn’t help the need to leave the room as quickly as possible.

“In a hurry?” a dark voice said as he turned a corner.

Gilderoy thought he was alone and jumped when the dark voice cut through his thoughts. “Speaking around like a creep, are you?” Gilderoy said rudely.

Severus grabbed his arm and pushed him against the wall. “You’d better watch your tongue Lockhart, the Headmaster isn’t here to save you this time.”

Besides the creepy cutouts of the black cats, pumpkins and ghosts, there was nothing he could use to protect himself from Severus. The worst thing about his situation was that he wouldn’t mind it, if they met under other circumstances and if Severus wasn’t trying to expose him as the fraud he really was.

“What, cat got your tongue?” Severus asked. If he knew how much Gilderoy hated that phrase he wouldn’t have used it, but maybe that was why he said it, because he knew Gilderoy hated it.

“Nobody’s got my tongue you slimy git,” Gilderoy replied before he had a chance to stop himself. Severus smiled as he pressed Gilderoy harder against the wall until the blond grunted from the discomfort. It didn’t surprise him that Severus loved the power he possessed over him.

Gilderoy hated submitting, especially to men who believed they were more important than he was. Before he could continue with his silent hatred of the man, he was once again reminded why he didn’t fully hate submitting to him. Severus’ mouth wasn’t only skilled to make people feel less important, it also possessed a skill which made Gilderoy’s legs buckle beneath him, and which made breathing a difficult task for him.

“Yes,” he whispered as Severus’ mouth continued up his neck, and Severus’ hands pushed their way through Gilderoy’s layers of robes until they found his hardening cock.

“I’m going to fuck you right here tonight, you don’t have a choice.”

At that moment Gilderoy almost forgot about the cats he hated, he forgot about the Halloween party that was happening not so far away from them; all he thought about was how good he would feel once Severus was done with him.


End file.
